Lycoris Radiata
by Viocchi
Summary: "Surprises are essential in life. If everything goes according to how it's planned, the heart will die earlier." Hidup itu menarik, jalani dan dapatkan kejutan. Apa menariknya sebuah hubungan sebut saja sepasang kekasih, biasa? Tarik kembali kata-kata itu. Jangan berharap kehidupan dua insan yang saling mengumbar kasih. Hanya 10% dari 100% tingkah dua insan ini yang di sebut normal


**Touken Ranbu (c) & Nitroplus**

 **Rated: M/R18**

 **Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Surprises are essential in life. If everything goes according to how it's planned, the heart will die earlier."_

Tsurumaru Kuninaga tersenyum kecut, inikah yang disebut menjilat ludah sendiri?

Kejutan dalam hidup memang diperlukan, tidak semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Bisakah Tsurumaru berharap untuk menarik kata-katanya? Kali ini saja, kakinya lelah menopang tubuh. Wajahnya begitu kaku untuk menampilkan ekspresi walau sedikit, enggan mengangkat kepala seolah rerumputan hijau lebih menarik. Ingin dirinya menulikan pendengaran sekarang, ini tidak lucu. Isak tangis tak henti mengalun.

Kali ini saja, izinkan Tsurumaru Kuninaga keluar dari kegilaan ini!

Perlahan mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus sebuah potret pemuda pirang yang ia kasihi. Hanya sebuah potret tanpa ekspresi, sedang sang pemilik raga sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik.

"Manba-chan, kau sungguh kejam. Kejutanmu luar biasa." Tsurumaru berucap dalam hati.

.

.

.

Revolver diusap perlahan, satu peluru timah dimasukan kemudian ruang peluru diputar begitu saja tanpa menarik pelatuk. Senjata api disimpan disaku.

Pemilik surai putih meninggalkan mobil yang terparkir rapi di pekarangan. Rumah minimalis bergaya modern, gelap gulita seolah tak berpenghuni.

Pintu dibuka dengan mudah, Tsurumaru tahu rumah ini tak pernah di kunci. Orang gila mana yang berani merampok? Apa yang terlihat di luar tak menggambarkan isinya.

Bahkan di dalam tak ada penerangan, tak masalah; ia sangat hapal seluk beluk rumah ini. Tak perlu penerangan pun bisa.

Langkahnya ringan tanpa suara, hanya beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti. Rasa dingin menyambangi kening sang surai putih, aroma logam menusuk penciuman. Dalam kegelapan sepasang citrine dapat menangkap dengan jelas sang lawan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya seraya menarik pelatuk. Tsurumaru Kuninaga masih diam tak bergeming, tersenyum puas. "Aku menang hari ini...~"

"Tch, lain kali akan kuberi tiket ke akhirat."

"Jahatnya...~" Tsurumaru tersenyum jahil, beranjak ke sudut ruangan guna menekan sakelar.

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan berubah terang benderang membuat semua terlihat jelas. Sungguh ia tak keberatan dengan kegelapan, tapi kalau bisa melihat orang terkasihnya dengan jelas tentu ia memilih ruangan dengan cahaya.

"Hora! Oleh-oleh untukmu, sayang." Tsurumaru menatap sosok indah yang kini meletakan 'mainan' berbahaya itu di meja ruang tamu. Senyum jahil tak luput dari wajah sang surai putih, karangan bunga yang ia bawa berhasil menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati.

Ini tak seperti dorama atau pun shoujo manga, memberikan bunga memang terlihat romantis. Bunga merah dan putih, merah cinta sejati dan putih kesucian. Itu memang maknanya kalau saja karangan bunga tersebut berisi mawar.

"Red spider lily dan white lily, baguskan?"

"Kau tidak tahu makna bunga?"

"Hahaha..." Tsurumaru tertawa lepas, "bunganya terlihat bagus jadi kubeli saja."

Makna bunga, bukan tidak tahu Tsurumaru hanya berkilah. Red spider lily dan white lily, merah dan putih bermakna sama –kematian. Karangan bunga mawar sudah biasa, terlalu romantis dan klise, lagipula sang pujaan hati bukan orang yang langsung luluh dengan cara semacam itu. Romantis? Buang saja ke laut kata itu.

"Pembohong."

Singkat, padat, jelas, seperti biasa. Kata-kata sang pujaan hati memang tajam kontras dengan parasnya. Tsurumaru sudah kebal, entah sang pujaan hati atau dirinya yang gila. Keduanya mungkin?

Kata orang bertengkar dalam hubungan percintaan itu biasa. Percintaan? Tsurumaru harus mencari dalam kamusnya, rasanya tidak ada. Selama ini sang surai putih tak pernah menuntut hubungan sejenis itu apalagi sang pujaan hati. Terkadang mengumbar kemesraan sana-sini layaknya anak muda zaman sekarang –Tsurumaru tahu ia sudah tidak muda, pujaan hatinya sih iya. Kalau dipersentasi hanya 10% dari 100% tingkahnya maupun sang pujaan hati terbilang normal, sisanya takkan ada yang menyangka.

"Kapan aku membohongimu?" Berkilah lagi, Tsurumaru sengaja.

"Sering, aku punya catatan kebohonganmu."

Yang benar saja, pujaan hatinya ternyata termasuk golongan orang kurang kerjaan. Sudahkah Tsurumaru mengatakan kalau sang pujaan hati sudah tinggal nama? Percayalah, baru tadi siang nama itu terukir indah di pahatan batu nisan. Lalu yang di hadapannya siapa? Hantu? Tsurumaru tidak percaya hantu. Ilusi? Oh tidak, memang Tsurumaru sudah gila sampai mendramatisir; semacam meniru adegan dorama kelinci kesepian yang ditinggal pasangan.

Sosok yang berada di hadapannya 100% nyata masih manusia hanya diragukan kemanusiaannya. Surai pirang yang terlihat sedikit basah, sepasang peridot jernih walau tampak dingin, dan piyama putih dengan motif anak muda zaman sekarang –katanya sih kekinian; motif pisang. Tsurumaru tak habis pikir, kekinian apanya? Yang ada Tsurumaru malah berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Terima kasih."

Dan kemudian sepasang bibir tipis menyambar bibir Tsurumaru, empunya tersenyum puas seraya menyeringai disela ciuman si pirang. Ciuman menuntut, si pirang memang penuh kejutan. Tak perlu repot memberi kode, mulut si pirang sudah terbuka; memberikan akses masuk. Bukan Tsurumaru, melainkan si pirang yang nyosor seenaknya; lidah Yamanbagiri yang menerobos masuk, menjelajah dengan lihainya rongga mulut Tsurumaru.

Ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan, untuk kali ini. Tsurumaru sengaja membuka mata, mengaggumi paras cantik yang tengah memasang wajah erotisnya yang entah sadar atau tidak. Ia hanya perlu menghitung kan? Hitungan ketiga.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

Pelan dan cepat, Tsurumaru mendorong si pirang sampai ciuman panas terlepas. Bukan tanpa alasan, apalagi semacam kehabisan napas. Tsurumaru bertaruh mereka berdua bahkan sanggup menahan napas lebih dari dua menit, atau selamanya dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

"Sial." Umpatan lagi, dugaannya 100% benar.

Tentu saja, iblis berparas malaikat.

Tsurumaru terkekeh pelan, selamat atas kemenangannya. Hari ini selamat, selamat lidahnya masih utuh tidak lecet seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat lidahnya ngilu, tenang saja ia takkan terjatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Segitu inginkah kau kusentuh hm? Kita bisa melakukannya semalaman." Tsurumaru tersenyum licik, ia sudah hapal jawaban dari si pirang. Sudah pasti di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Dalam mimpimu!" sepasang peridot menatap tajam, beranjak meninggalkan Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru tak ambil pusing, sudah biasa. Ia tahu kemana si pirang pergi, tinggal mengekor dan duduk santai di depan jamuan yang tersaji. 10% dari 100% perangai normal darinya dan kekasih pirangnya, 10% diantaranya adalah ini. Kebiasaan makan bersama, dengan hidangan yang dimasak sendiri oleh Yamanbagiri. Masakannya memang tak seberapa dibanding Shokudaikiri –sepupunya-, setidaknya masih layak konsumsi dan yang terpenting tidak beracun.

Tsurumaru yakin, menaruh racun dalam makanan tidak masuk dalam daftar cara mengakhiri hidupnya oleh Yamanbagiri. Padahal itu cara termudah, karena mudah enggan dilakukan. Tsurumaru tahu watak kekasihnya, anti _mainstream_ , sudah jelas memenuhi kriteria "kekasih yang paling tak diinginkan" versi orang normal.

 _Black widow spider_ , julukan kekasih 'kesayangan' Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Meski Tsurumaru enggan menyebutnya demikian, sudah pasti di protes habis-habisan oleh Yamanbagiri. Lagipula hewan itu tak cocok dengan Yamanbagiri, hanya perilakunya saja yang serupa. Alasannya ada dua:

1\. Yamanbagiri benci laba-laba, sebenarnya takut tapi enggan mengaku. Tsurumaru tahu itu.

2\. Yamanbagiri bukan janda! Kalau Yamanbagiri janda, Tsurumaru duda dong? Ah konyol, menikah saja tidak.

.

.

.

.

 **~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~**

.

.

.

.

AN

Yak akhirnya prolog selesai hoho...

Ini ff pertama saya, nyemplung ke pairing TsuruxManba horayyyy... btw saya juga demen ManbaHarem

Karena saya tergolong author bergantung pada mood jadi ya begitulah hehehe...

Next chap akan diupdate secepatnya, ff LOOK filenya ilang maafkan daku readers, bakal dibuat ulang semoga saya ingat plot yang hilang itu T_T

Salam manis sampai diabetes, Viocchi


End file.
